Childhood times
by Obliviated Oath
Summary: it is the trio friends (riku, kiari and sora) childhood in my own story. chapter 4 is up so please R&R oh and sorry I been gone so long my internet got shut down
1. Default Chapter

Sora laid in bed on his side, bored lie. He got up and walked out of his room and went down stairs "mom I'm going to the islands" he called out to his mother. "no your not, don't you remember last time you went you practically killed yourself with that scoundrel boy Riku!" "Oh come on it was just a scratch" he argued back with her he had to go, he had to do something, his head was going to explode "I said no not with out adult supervision, your only 7 years old!" "Fine!" he stomped back up to his room childishly but a plan formed. He took his bed sheets and did the old tie them together and escape out the window. He got down quickly and raced to his boat. He paddled quickly for about 100 yards and finely reaching the ramshackle dock. While running he swore he herd something in the secret area at the base of the giant tree trunk. He raced into the small like cabin and up the stairs. He ran down the bridge ware he found Riku sitting on the bent over tree. "Hey!" "Hmm? Oh hey Sora! Did yah sneak out again?" Sora nodded giggling. "You know your mom is going to get yah good this time" "yah, yah what ever" "anyways come on Riku I wana show you something" "ok lets go" they walked out and jumped down instead of taking the long way down the stairs. They ran over to the secret area ware they went not to ofton alittle afraid of it. "in there I herd a monster!" "yeah right" "I swear Riku I did" a sharp sound like a growl was hurd from down in the tunnel of the secret area. "SEE now do you believe me?" "yah, yah lets go check it out" "uhh ok." they walked down there together both treding cautiously with every step. they got down there in the small area and saw absolutely nothing. "see Sora it's just the wind" "hmm guess your right" "hey Sora whats this?" "hmm? Looks like a door" "yeah well maybe it's a window, I can't open it whatever it is" "hey Sora when we get older lets go on real adventures, not kid stuff like this I mean real stuff" "ok" they both began walking out" "hey you know that girl who came in during the meader shower last night at the mayors house?" as Sora was talking Riku stoped and look back at the strange door and saw a keyhole suddenly there but said nothing and caught back up with Sora "yeah what about her?" "well lets go visit her see if she is cool or not" "probly not Sora I mean comeon she is a girl!" "so? Whats that mean Riku?" "oh do you like her?" "NO!!" "do to!" "SHUT UP RIKU!!" "Sora's got a girl friend, Sora's got a girl friend, Sora's got a girl friend!" "Shut up" Sora yelled at Riku and drew his small wooden dagger he had made. "please man don't get pushy ha ha besides you could not beat me before and you still can't and our play fighting is the reason your mom bands you from being with me HA HA" fine but when we get older I am gonna kick your but" "ha yeah right" 


	2. A new world to me

*Kiari looked around in her new surroundings. She was unfamiliar with the whole place and was confused. For her it was like being blown in to darkness all of a sudden with no warning for her being such a young age. She ran to an old lady sitting in an old rocking chair. "Ware are we?!" she asked desperately with a hope in her eyes that this lady would give her a response. The lady looked down on small Kiari with great warmth in her eyes that relaxed Kiari a bit, but not much and told her a story. She told about how the world used to have much light in the hearts of people but when greed of the light came much darkness entered in the world but said the light would always be there and that she should never loose her own light. Kiari did not know what this mint but she felt a soothing ness from the story happy that this lady had provided her with an answer to an unknown question. *** After a while she got the courage to go outside and try to make a friend or 2. She knew not mentally or physically but spiritually that she could not choose ware she wanted to be and knew she must get used to this place. She walked out and saw a small island across from ware she was. She saw very few people over there. Not adults though almost all kids. She sat down by the beach and watched the outstretched sea and glanced at the island once or twice. After about 10 minutes she had built her self a sand castle from being bored and she began hearing a yelling sound. A woman with brown hair and a mean expression stomped over next to Kiari and yelled at the Island "SORA!!!" the lady was mad and she could here it in her voice. Kiari started crying. The lady looked down and noticed Kiari and that she had stepped in her small sand castle. "Oh I am sorry." She knelt down to Kiari's level and smiled "I didn't mean to." Kiari stopped crying and looked up while nodding she still sniffed a little but she was all right and noticed that this lady had the same warm look that the old lady in her new house had. "Have you seen "my son Sora?" the lady was obviously this boys mom but she had no idea who Sora was. "Who?" her head now tilted but she put it up right again and stood up. The lady stood with her at the same time. "Never mind I guess you don't know him" Kiari nodded again. *** "SORA!!!" he hard. Sora knew he was in trouble his mom had finely noticed he was gone. "Your in trouble now Sora!" Riku teased. "Ok well I guess I'm going" he began to walk off to his small boat wishing Riku was right next to him going with him so he would hopefully get in less trouble. *** Riku sat there with Sora's mom watching a boat with a small boy in it come toured them. He reached the shore and his mother started yelling again but not as loud as when she called for him. Kiari giggled at Sora as he turned his attention toured her just now noticing her. "Shut up it aunt funny!!" he yelled meanly at her. "Sora don't get mad at her it was your fault you disobeyed me!!" his mom was still yelling and she finely grabbed his wrist pulled him in a house not to far off about 20 yards off. Kiari got up and noticed Sora's boat still there she went to his house and knocked. Sora opened the door with tears in his eyes quickly wiping them away "what do you want?!" he said meanly "I just came to remind you about your boat. You left it lying out UN tied it could float to sea" she looked him happily. Sora went inside leaving the door open and out of Kiari's Sight. She stood there because the door was open thinking he meant for her to wait for him. She could him conversing with his mother but could not make out the words. Finely he walked out shutting the door behind him heading for his boat not knowing that Kiari was following close behind. *He got to his boat after going into about water that was 2 feet deep cause the boat had drifted a little already. He turned around pulling it noticing she was still there and looked her awkwardly "well are you just gonna stand there?" "Huh?" she asked confused. "Do I need to spell it for you I am struggling and need help with my boat" "OH! Well why should help you? You were mean to me!" "I'm sorry alright! Now will you help me?!" "Umm...ok" She walked on the other side of the boat and helped him pull it on to shore. Sora tied a rope around the boat and the other end around a stake in the ground incase the tied came in. Kiari giggled at Sora. "I'm Kiari, and I guess your Sora" she giggled again. "Huh how'd you know my name?" "Your mom yelled it like 15 times" "oh" Sora laughed at himself with Kiari. "So what's that over there?" Kiari pointed at the island Sora had been on previously. "Oh that's the paradise islands ware us kids dwell!, no adults is the only law of the island!" "Wow" Kiari was excited about this "can we go see it?" "Sure you can but I aint aloud...as you saw for yourself, I'm in trouble." "But how do I go? I don't have a boat" " I could take you in mine next time I go" "YAY!! OK!!" 


	3. a good meeting and a bad one

Sora looked out his window. He had been grounded for a week but he didn't care. He watched as Riku came up to the island on his boat. He walked by Kiari who was rebuilding her sand castle after it had been wrecked. Riku looked down at her and on purpose stepped in her castle. She began to cry as he pointed and laughed. "Hey Riku!" Sora was yelling out his window. "Leave her alone she didn't do anything to you" He continued yelling." "Fine whatever" He yelled back wondering why Sora was sticking up for her. Sora put his head on his pillow leaveing the window* he was glad to have made a new friend but could not stand the thought of Riku teasing him about liking her again. He wanted to get out of his, what seemed now a, cage. He just staid there on his bed for a while wondering what to do. He began humming, lurching for a cure to his broadness. He began thinking about some things when finely his mom called for him. "Sora dinner" she was yelling from down below. Then he realized he had been sitting there doing nothing. Had he really been there for that long just humming and thinking about almost nothing? "Coming" He sat up and turned over so that his feet hung off the side of his bed and jumped down. He walked out of his room and down the stirs to find his mom sitting there alone waiting for him. She smiled at him as he sat down at the table. They held hands and did a quick prayer and began to eat their food. After 30minutes or so had past Sora was cleaning up the kitchen. There was a knock at the door and Sora dropped the plate he was cleaning and quickly went to the door finding Kiari standing there once again crying. Sora's mother had quickly come up behind Sora to see who it was also. "What's wrong"? His mother asked. Kiari spoke not to clearly thru her blubbering. "I*whine*ca*whine*can't find*whine*my*whine*my way home*whine*" She then busted out even louder crying. "Oh shut up" Sora yelled very annoyed by this. One moment he was sticking up for her and the next he didn't care what happened to her. "So your little lost you don't need to cry about it"!! Sora yelled but felt himself suddenly being pushed back by his mother so she could talk to Kiari "It's ok Kiari we'll help you get home" "Thanks" Kiari was now a lot more quite but still had a few tears and sniffs here and there. The phone began ringing and Sora's mother went to pick it up. She began talking but then lowered into a whisper and finely she hung it up. She came back into the room with the 2 kids and looked at both of them seriously. "You 2 stay here I have to go for a bit" "But I wane go home" "I am sorry Kiari but I have to go I promise I'll take you home when I get back" "But." "No" Sora's mother made sure she had the final word by cutting Kiari off and leaving. She quickly left as Sora looked out the door noticing that she was in a hurry. "Come on Kiari" "Huh?" "I'll take you home" "But your mom said" "So what come on"? "Fine" Sora grabbed Kiari's wrist and they went out side. Sora knew right ware she lived. He knew this whole island like the back of his hand. He let go of her wrist and began leading on. He let go cause there was no need to hold on to someone who was clinging to you. Kiari was scared stiff; she was so scared she didn't even notice that she was clinging to him for safety. It was a reaction of hers. Sora continued to lead and it was about 10 minutes before they were halfway there. It would have been more like 2 minutes but when someone is clinging to you like Kiari was Sora it's really hard to walk. Sora looked around and finely saw a certain rock he and Riku placed there so they would know ware they were in case they got lost. Sora took a few steps past the rock when a growl was herd from behind a small wood of bamboo bushes. Kiari shrieked and practically jumped on Sora and even though she didn't he still was knocked down, and at that moment of getting knocked to the ground a wolf jumped out of the mall bamboo thicket. Sora noticed instantly that it was foaming at the mouth and had rabies. Sora yelled in fright and got up throwing Kiari off him. Suddenly a group of adults were running tworeds them but before they got there the wolf had lunged at the small girl who lay in shock unable to move. Sora knew right away what was going to happen if the wolf had gotten to her and jumped in the way throwing it out of balance and away from Kiari but now Sora lay down he had hit his agents the ground and was knocked out and the wolf had the perfect chance for Sora's meat. 


	4. the woreying of a mother and finely gett...

The wolf quickly jabbed down with its sharp teeth but when about 4in. away from Sora's neck he felt a sudden and sharp pain to his back. He had been shot in the back and the bullet went straight through his back and to his diaphram killing him instantly. The wolf fell over and the adults got to the kids who lay on the ground motionless.  
  
***  
  
Sora woke up he was on his bed in his room. He sat up and looked out the window it was night. Had he been so bored that he fell asleep and it was all just a dream? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He got up and walked down stairs to get something to drink silently but when he got down stairs he saw a bunch of adults sitting in his living room by the fire. "What the" Sora said and they all turned around and looked at him and his mother came running up to him crying. "Are you ok, are you ok"? She asked very scared of him being injured. She examined him all over to check for any more injuries. "Yeah I'm fine, why?" Sora was now confused as to what was going on. "Don't you remember, you were attacked by a rabid wolf" Said one of the adults from the big crowd of them "So it wasn't a dream"  
  
***  
  
It was about 12:00 now and Sora was still awake in his bed staring at the sealing. He was wondering what it was that had provoked him to jump in that wolfs way knowing he could have been killed easily. He yawned and turned over on to his side looking out the window. He closed his eyes feeling the pressure of sleepiness get bigger. He finely dozed off with out even realizing it. The next morning he got up to find his mother hovering over him. "Whoa" He sat up quickly very startled. "What are you doing mom?!" "Making sure your ok. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you" She burst out in tears and wrapped her arms around him "Please don't ever do that again" "Ok, ok mom just stop hugging me I can't breathe" Sora giggled. Suddenly worry was in Sora's mind, he had forgotten all about asking about Kiari and wondered if she was ok/ "KIARI, what happened to Kiari is she alright?" "She's fine to Sora but she is still a little shocked." Sora did not know why but he was really worried about her like his mother was him. "Hey mom, can I go out or something? I don't want to be crammed up in my room all day" Sora's mom sighed as she looked into his pleading eyes and finely gave in. "Fine but not to destiny island as you call it you are to stay on this island ware I can watch you. Got that?" "Please can I go to Destiny Island?" "I said no and that's final now get out of here and play before I change my mind" "Oh fine" Sora ran out of his, down stairs and out side to find Kiari and Riku waiting for him. "Sora you are the coolest taking on a wolf like that!!" Riku congratulated Sora, Sora then looked at Kiari who was looking at her feet because she was blushing and did not want him to see her like that. "Thank you Sora" She giggled and ran away still blushing, as Riku turned back to Sora. "What was that all about?" He asked curiously "I dunno I mean I don't understand girls all the time do you?" Riku shook his head side to side "And we most likely never will" The two of them took off to the boats "Come on lets go to the island Sora" "Sorry I can't" "Oh so your still not aloud" "Yup" "Ok then I guess we'll just have to stay here" The 2 of them sat by the sea just staring out and just before long Kiari came and was sitting with them "What yah two doing?" she said sitting in between them "What do you want looser?" Riku was asking meanly "Well your in a bad mood, ya? Ease up on the new girl" Waka had walked up behind them, followed by Selphie and Tidus, and was now hovering over Riku. 


	5. Closer Friends and Finely Free

They were all in their boats crossing over to their island except Sora and Kiari who at the beach watching them, Riku in the lead. Sora got up and began walking to his backyard when Kiari jumped up after him. "Hey Sora ware are you going?" "No ware just going to get my dagger and practice in the back yard." "You have a REAL dagger?!" "I wish, it's just a wooden one I made, Riku has one like it to." "Can I watch?" "Sure if yah want to." Sora walked around his house (Kiari still following) and to a little 3x3 chest that was next to a wooden pole about 5 feet high. He kneeled down to it and opened it. It had a few toys in it but not many and all made out of wood or clay found in the dirt. He moved two of them aside and pulled out a small wooden dagger and stood back up. He griped the dagger firmly and started attacking the pole from different directions and in different ways. Watching him Kiari giggled, Sora over herd her and paused to turn around. "What's so funny?" "You" "Me? Why am I so funny, what did I do?" "It's just the way you attack that pole, it's so funny" "Whatever" He sat down and leaned on the pole, Kiari came over and sat down next to him. They just sat there and talked as if they were old friends for about an hour. They were already becoming great friends. *** Sora woke up to the new day and sat up, he looked out his window and saw the island. The sky was clear and he wished he could go to the island. He got dressed and ran down stairs to find no one awake yet. He went outside and looked around for the sun and quickly spotted it. It was only a little high and realized that no one was up because it was only around 8:00 in the morning judging by the place the sun was in the sky. He went around the house and got his dagger. He went back inside and sat down. he worked on his dagger for about one hour with a dull knife before his mother came down saying good-morning to him. He set his dagger down on the floor with the dull knife and walked over to his mom. "Can I please go to the island today? PLEASE?" "No Sora" "Please! I really want to go!" "Sora I said no" "Oh come on mom" "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, no" "Why not?" "Oh fine just quit bugging me, and if you get hurt don't come crying to me!" "YES!" Sora ran out of his house to find all his friends about to leave "Hey guys, wait for me" They all looked up to see him, but. someone was missing. Suddenly he felt something hard pounce on him and throw him to the ground "Ow! Get off" "Ha, ha, caught you off guard!" "Very funny Riku" They both stood up laughing. Suddenly Sora was thrown to the ground again but not as hard this time. "Hey Riku! What gives?!" Riku laughed "Wasn't me this time pal" "Huh" "Sorry, I wasn't watching ware I was going" he heard Kiari's voice "Oh, hey Kiari" He got up and dusted himself off again. "I wanted to know if I could come with you guys" Riku looked at her laughed "Sorry but you don't have a boat" "She can ride in my boat then with me." "Oh thank you Sora" Riku looked at Sora a little upset but let it blow off quickly. He obviously didn't want Kiari to come with them. They all got in their boats and were about to leave as Kiari got in Sora's boat and sat behind him and they all set out to the island. "So Sora" Riku looked at Sora "your mom finely let you come?" "Yah, finely" Waka laughed, "So you finely cracked your tough nut mother, sheesh I thought it would take you forever to do that, ya?" *** They reached the island and got out of their boats. Sora, Kiari and Riku were first to the dock, followed by Waka and then Tidus and finely Selphie. "Hey Kiari, follow me" Sora jumped of the docks and began running "Ok" Kiari jumped off the dock and followed. When she finely caught up to Sora, he was walking into a cave by a waterfall "This is our secret place, no adult knows about it" "Cool!" They came to an opening of the tunnel and walked in. There were a few drawings here and there but not many. Sora picked up two rocks and handed one to Kiari. "We use these to draw on the cave walls." "Wow" "Come on" they both sat down at a part of the cave next to each other and began drawing. When they finished it had been about an hour. They looked at each other's drawings and saw that they had drawn each other. Kiari blushed but quickly stood up so Sora could not see and began walking outside, Sora got up and followed. "I'm going explore the island so I can figure out what's what." "ok, see yah later" 


	6. Cliff Hanging

First off sorry I always take so long to bring out the next chapter but lately I been loosing my internet a lot because I just moved and I am having a lot of problems with my tower. Because of my comp problems my keyboard skips a lot so excuse me for any spelling and Grammar errors (I don't have spell and gram check). Also Kingdom Hearts and its characters do not belong to me and are Copyright by Squaresoft and Disney, and that same copyright thing goes for my previous and upcoming chapters. The story thus far. Sora is a 7-year-old kid living on an island with his friends. Recently a girl named Kiari has come to live on the island from some unknown place and has quickly become friends with Sora but is still teased by Riku who dose not seem to want to accept her. Now it is some time later, Sora is 11 and still great friends with Kiari and Riku but Kiari and Riku still don't get along that well. I've blabbered on enough so read on.  
  
.Sora sat up, his head ached after last night when he ran into the wall. He Realized he was still on the floor in front of the wall he had run into. He slowly stood realizing it was still night. He walked up the stairs to his room and before falling over onto his bed he heard a strange voice that seemed to say "door of light" but just faintly. To tired to think he ignored it and flopped onto his bed and fell asleep quickly. The next morning he ran outside still a little drowsy to meet Riku like he usually did by the boats. He reached the Boats and was surprised to not see Riku there waiting for him. "Riku is usually here first" he thought. Sora laid back but was up quickly again after hearing Riku call to him. He stood waiting as Riku caught up to him looking extremely worried. "Hey Riku what's wrong?" "It's Kiari! She was standing by the high edge of the island because I dared her to and she fell. I didn't think she would actually do it though! She is hanging on the edge and I don't know how long a girl like her can hold on" "Well that was a real smart thing to do Riku! Come on we got to go help her." Riku and Sora raced off up hill to the higher grounds of the island to Kiari. They reached the edge and looked over. About 100feet down was the ocean and about 10 feet down was Kiari hanging on for her life. "SORA!!! HELP!!!!" "I will but I don't know what to do" "HURRY!!!" Kiari began to slip, her palms getting sweatier by the second, Sora thought quickly. "Riku go get some pulls and I'll make some tree lashings to put them together" "Right" Sora and Riku ran off to get the things they needed. They met up in the village and began tying the poles together. They were running back to Kiari after only 10 minutes of running away. Sora got there first because the wait of the poles slowed Riku down. Sora looked down to see Kiari still there but barely hanging on. Riku had not yet arrived Kiari suddenly slipped. Sora jumped down after her not thinking. He grabbed on to her by the ankle. He closed his eyes and hoping to grab something, grabbed at the air. To his surprise he was holding onto something. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Riku above him holding onto one end of the pole and himself holding on to the other end. Kiari then opened her eyes to and was staring down at the ocean. She was about to scream till she realized she was not falling. She looked up and saw Sora holding onto the poles and her ankle. Sora looked down at her with relief. "Kiari, grab onto the cliff and there for a second" Kiari did as she was told and was no longer upside down. Riku lowered Sora abit bringing him to Kiari's level. "Ok Kiari, grab on to me." "Kiari grabbed on around Sora's neck with one arm and then the other. Sora put his arm around her back and Riku began pulling both of them up. He began having trouble, their wait too much for him. Suddenly they were being pulled up a lot faster. They reached the top to find not only Riku there but also Tidus and Waka to.  
  
*** Sora and Riku were sitting on the bent over tree staring out over the ocean. A gentle breeze was blowing and it was completely quiet. The sky was orange with the sun's setting glow. Kiari came walking up behind them and leaned over the tree by Sora who was on the outer part of the tree. "Hey Kiari" Sora's voice was calm saying this as he bothered not to look over at her. "Hi Sora" her voice still a little jumpy from earlier also not bothering to look. It was quiet from there. No words were made except for that of the breezes. For awhile nothing was said, all three were just quite. The sky grew dark and stars began to fill the sky. Sora's stare over the ocean was now upon the stars. The silence finely broke by Sora's words. "Hey Riku, isn't the star we normally always look at (because it never moves) gone?" Riku's gaze was now pulled to the stars by Sora's question. "I Don't see it, I think your right" Suddenly a star was blackened, one very close to ware their "normal" star was. Sorry if this or any of the other chapters were to small. And also I showed my friend this story and he thought I was getting to the part already ware Sora has that dream thing on the beach (beginning of the game) already and so just so there is no confusion I am no ware near that part. That don't happen till Sora is 14 and he is 11 right now.  
  
Please R&R Constructive criticism welcome NO FLAMEING!! It's rude 


	7. Pitching a tent and exploreing for gold

U probably all hate me, as I have not updated in some two years... literally. It's been two years... well I hope I'm better now and here is the next... disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: u know, if u owned kingdom hearts would u be sitting here wasting life writing about it? No, u wouldn't, u would be over looking important product info and other matters that need your attention... so what makes u think I own it?  
  
CH.5 Pitch a tent... search for gold  
  
Riku sat along the coast of the beach, lazily, his eyes closed and his breathing deep. He yawned and opened his eyes. Sighing, he sat up and looked around, and then stood. He wore a simple white tank top and a pare of loose blue shorts.  
  
He yawned again and turned away from the ocean, he began staggering to the shack by the waterfall. He made his way inside to find Kairi sitting on the ground. She pounced up and smiled at him. She put her hands behind her and began to twist lightly. "Hi Riku!" Riku smiled a little, "Hey Kairi".  
  
Kairi walked over to ware he stood by the door and looked up at him warmly. Riku looked back at her with calm, brilliant eyes that showed a peek of his smile, "So what are you doing in here anyway?" He asked though had little interest in knowing. "Just thinking" Kairi smiled again then made her way out and into the ocean air.  
  
Kairi took a deep breath and then began running toured the docks. When she got there she could see 4 dim figures about halfway here. She turned around to see if Riku had followed her but fell over when she found his chest right in her face. She laughed a little and looked up at Riku who gave her a questioning look. She stood up and moved around so that Riku was to her left and not directly behind her. She waved when She saw Sora and the others coming into a now clear view.  
  
When they reached the Docks Sora jumped onto the docks laughed in his care freeness. He smiled at Kairi and then gave Riku a simple high five. With his usually bright smile he asked them both "so what do u guys want to do?"  
  
Riku opened his mouth as if to say something but was defeated as Kairi spoke first, "Let's go camping!". Riku closed his mouth and simply smiled. He'd always been one to bite his lip from saying anything; he tried to avoid conflict lately. He began thinking though, he'd never had so much trouble with one person before though, sure he was friends with her now but still even Selphie was not so talkative or defeating to his personality. He began to wonder why she was like this... no one else on the island was so rambunctious as Kairi. Ya there was Sora but he was a guy... and his rival in a way, the person he expected to push back when he pushed him around. "But... Kairi is from a different world... of course she'd be different".  
  
Sora laughed and nodded "sounds fun, but that's a night time thing we can do it later. For now lets try and find something more in the middle of the day. Heh" This time Kairi didn't have an idea so she said nothing So Riku's voice was placed in, "lets check that other side of the island". Kairi laughed. "You know we cant go there, the grown ups wont allow it." Riku gave one of his small smiles. "What they don't know wont hurt them, besides don't you want to know what's over there?" Sora smiled "I'm in" Kairi sighed, "ok we'll go but we don't tell anyone" Sora and Riku exchanged glances and then nodded to Kairi.  
  
Sora was in the middle of Kairi who was to his left and Riku who was to his right as then made their way under the bridge and to the locked door to the other side of the island. Riku examined the door for a minute and tried to think of a way to open it. He then looked to Sora and gave a bit of a mischievous grin. "only one way to open it really, and it shouldn't be to hard as the wood has rotted down a bit." Sora rolled his eyes, "well go ahead and try." Riku stepped back about 5 yards and Sora and Kairi cleared the way.  
  
Riku ran and then lunged his shoulder into the wood door and burst clear through it. After all, the wood was VERY weak and, it made Riku run off the ledge on the other side and into the water. Sora came through the now busted door with Kairi close behind. He began laughing immediately when he saw Riku. Riku just glared and climbed back up "shut up... -.-" Sora settled down and looked around, there was a lot here, it looked as if people had been here before, after all there was a bridge, and wooden planks put together holding up the small bit of land they stood on and a tower just a bit of ways from them. They simply stared with awe. Sora jumped up on to the bridge and began walking.  
  
As he explored he came to about the middle of the bridge and herd a creak, he looked around and then felt a budge under his feet. CRACK the bridge he stood on suddenly broke off at ware he was standing. "WAAHHH" Sora yelled with great surprise. This time Riku was laughing at him.  
  
The rest of the day they explored and found a stare tree a glider on top of the tower and some other cool things, as the sky began to dim they headed back and found that Selphie Waka and Tidus had already gone. So they made their way home to get their things and were gonna have some fun camping tonight.  
  
OK!!! So what do u think after my loooooooong 2 year break from writing this story. The camping scene will be in the next chapter so please review! 


End file.
